


Some people sleep at parties

by carpetsocks



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crushes, Drunkenness, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Internal Conflict, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Other, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: V got drunk.
Relationships: Belkar Bitterleaf/Vaarsuvius
Kudos: 2





	Some people sleep at parties

“Hey, Ears, don’t worry about it.”

They looked up at him, blazing pink eyes glazed over and a dreamy look on their face. “Are you sure?”

There was something about being this close to them that made his barriers and thorns skitter away to make one smooth soft spot just for them. Which didn’t make sense because he’d been this close to them before. For a few nights, they’d shared blankets, cuddled together for warmth when Redcloak’s blizzard screamed over their heads. Come to think of it, even when he’d kissed them, just a few hours ago in a dark room, and even when they’d kissed back, just for a few seconds in the dark with no witnesses, he’d never felt this soft and melted.

The Belkster getting melted? Maybe it was that unfocused-on-reality look they were giving him, with just a hint of desire in it. Did they really want him? Really? No one could, not really; he clung to that thought like he had all his life and felt a little tougher.

But still too soft.

V started to fall backwards, but instead lunged forward into his chest, resting their cheek against the rough fabric. “Thank you, Belkar.”

The sound of his name dropping off their lips, even in an intoxicated slur, and the completely trusting limpness of the elf curled up against him let go a bowstring of lust and love that twanged and quivered in ripples through his body. He wrapped his arms around them, awkwardly twisted around so his back was to the corner that faced out over the party, and slid down. V repositioned themselves without opening their eyes, murmured one last “thank you,” and fell fast asleep.

It was over three hours later when Roy found his two missing party members tucked into an alcove in a blocked off balcony, wrapped up in each other and sleeping peacefully.


End file.
